Dancing with No Music
by Hylianspartan
Summary: Danny and Sawyer are actors. But there's something different about them: They're cats.
1. Chapter 1

One shot for Dancing with no Music

I have come to realize that there are practically no fanfictions for Cats Don't Dance, and that is something I do not intend to let fly. This is a one-shot for story based on Cats Don't Dance, and if it works I'll continue. If not... I'll probably just write Zelda fanfics. Maybe a Starfox or two. Anyways, enjoy! Or not, (but enjoyment is preferred).

Aragorn surveyed the battlefield. The orcs were spread far and wide across the plains. It was obvious their numbers were far greater. Aragorn turned to Legolas, "This will not be easy, my friend. We... oh crap. I forgot the lines again!"

The beagle that had been playing Aragorn stormed away, cursing and yelling about dumb scripts and stupid writers. Danny grinned watching him go, causing one of his elf ears to fall out.

Sawyer laughed from the sidelines, "That's what you get for smiling too much Danny."

"You don't need a reason to be happy, Sawyer!"

"Yeah, but I will need a reason to explain to Flannigan why I'm late to the studio."

"Tell them you were on a date."

"With who?"

Danny smiled even wider, which didn't even seem possible.

Sawyer stepped backwards in mock surprise, "Oh no. The director would see right through me. Why would I go on a date with you?"

"Six o'clock tonight?"

"Oh you're smooth."

Danny twirled on the spot, causing the other elf ear and the blonde wig to go flying. "Why thank you for the compliment."

Sawyer giggled, "Just be careful where you throw your costume when you're done with it."

Danny looked towards where Sawyer was pointing, and saw his elf ear had landed in the directors tea, and the wig was currently embedded in the blades of a box fan. Danny gulped loudly, "I'm sure the costume department will clear up any problems with..."

"SAWYER!" The voice rang out loud and clear from off set. It was Flannigan.

Sawyer paled. "For the record, I was never here" she whispered to Danny before speeding off.

Flannigan came stomping in, looking furious. He stormed around the studio briefly before wheeling around and coming at Danny. "You! Where's Sawyer! I know you've seen her! Talk!"

"Well gee, she doesn't seem to be around. Don't worry, she's probably in a back lot practicing and she forgot the time."

Flannigan peered down his hooked nose at Danny. "We both know this isn't true, CAT!" The last words were spit out so violently Danny was taken slightly aback. Flannigan promptly turned on the spot and marched out.

The director looked around nervously. "Okay, people, I think that wraps it up for today. We'll be here tomorrow at seven hundred hours, that's seven hundred, seven o'clock A.M., seven hours after midnight. BE HERE!"

After changing, Danny glanced at his watch. It was only 11 o'clock. "Wow. I've got the whole day ahead of me!" Flinging his boater in the air, Danny danced a quick jig before the hat came back down and landed dead center. He then proceeded to dance his way out of the studio and into the pavillion.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing with no Music

Sawyer could feel the air whipping by as she danced. Danny was somewhere close, not directly next to her, but still dancing with her. Then she felt his paw on hers, and she prepared herself. Then it came. The twirl and dip. She closed her eyes as she felt herself lowering, still balanced by Danny. She opened her eyes but as soon as she did, Danny disappeared. She felt herself falling, falling...

Sawyer jolted upright in bed. She found that she was shivering, and pulled the covers closer. "It was only a dream. Only a dream... c'mon, pull yourself together, girl." Sawyer took a deep breath and sighed. "It was only a dream."

* * *

Danny was panicking. "Milk or dark? Oh... this can't be that hard. What would Sawyer like?"

The chocolate shop attendant looked down at Danny, annoyance on his face. "I'm sorry, but for the love of God could you just PICK SOMETHING! YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR A WHOLE HOUR NOW!"

Danny was oblivious. "She's a cat, we all like milk, right? Not all cats are alike, though. No, then the world would be too boring! There must be some way... maybe I should just ask her... yeah! That's what I'll do! I'll just ask her! I'll just outright say it! Today's the day!"

Danny turned to the nearest person, shook their hand quickly and violently, and said, "I'm finally gonna ask her to marry me!"

Some of the customers began to cheer at this, and clapped their hands even as Danny danced out the automatic doors at the front of the shop. The shop attendant simply stared after Danny looking flustered. "Cats! Who needs 'em?"

* * *

But when Danny got to Mammoth Studios, Sawyer was nowhere to be found. He spied Flannigan by studio 13 and decided to go ask if he'd seen Sawyer. Flannigan replied with, "Hmph! She called in sick today. I figured she was off doing who knows what with you! ANIMALS! Irresponsible hairy little..."

Danny tipped his hat quickly, saying, "Well, sorry sir, thanks for your time!"

He ran off quickly, leaving Flannigan rambling on.

* * *

Sawyer lived in an old apartment about five minutes drive away from the studio. Danny tipped the cabbie, made a mental note to get a car, and went inside. When he arrived at Sawyers apartment, he knocked softly, calling, "Sawyer? You okay?" He heard footsteps coming from inside the apartment, and four seconds later Sawyer was opening the door.

Danny was surprised by how she looked. Her eyes were red and wet, tears glistening down her cheeks and hanging on the end of her whiskers, yet she was half-smiling. She looked midway between happy and completely miserable. Danny was confused. "What's goin' on Sawyer? You look... terrible."

Sawyer laughed quietly. "I went to the doctors today. I've been having these dreams, I felt like something was wrong... maybe I'm crazy..."

Danny laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "We have to be crazy to do the kind of work we do!"

Sawyer shook her head. "Danny... I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing with no Music

Danny watched as John, the beagle playing Aragorn, stomped off again after forgetting his lines. The director was hunched over on his camping stool, looking like he was ready to puke. Even now, Danny was still grinning. The elf ears did not fall off this time, thanks to some modifications by the costume team (namely super glue and wire).

Danny stepped off set quick and walked over to where Sawyer was standing, watching. He hugged her around the waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How's it goin', beautiful?"

Sawyer flicked her tail and narrowed her eyes seductively. "It's been just purrrrrfect Danny."

Danny hid his face in his hands playfully, "Don't start that with me Sawyer!"

Sawyer pulled his hands apart gently, then kissed him. "Don't worry about lil' ol' me. You better get back over there, I think the director is ready again. Hey, tell John to lighten up for me, 'kay?"

Danny nodded. "Will do, gal."

John watched Danny get back on set. "That's some dame you got there, pal."

Danny glanced at Sawyer and sighed happily, "Yep, she's really somethin'."

"Quiet on the set please!" The director called. "I hope there will be no more problems with the script, John?"

John mock saluted. "Yes, sir!"

The director grinned, despite himself. "Alright wise-guy, leave the comedy to Danny. Come on, people, I want to shoot 3 more scenes before we call it quits! Let's go!"

Sawyer watched until the director called it a day. Danny and the other actors went off to the dressing rooms, so Sawyer waited by the front door of the studio. She was beginning to wonder where Danny was when she felt something. She began to feel a little queasy, so she leaned up against the wall. Then there was a sharp pain in her chest, and then only darkness.

* * *

Sawyer's eyes flew open. She was laying down on something... _a bed? Oh... I can't see ANYTHING. It's so blurry. Where's Danny? Where am I? _As her vision slowly began to return, she saw the back doors of an ambulance. Danny was sitting next to a paramedic, his head in his hands. Sawyer grinned slightly. "Danny?" she mumbled.

Danny's head shot upwards. "Sawyer? You okay?"

Sawyer nodded, smiling a little more. "Don't worry Danny. It's okay. I'm perfectly all right."

The paramedic stood up. "You gave us quite the scare. You were completely unresponsive for five minutes before your heart stopped completely. You had no pulse whatsoever for almost three minutes. It's a miracle you're alive."

Sawyer gasped. "And the baby?"

The paramedic smiled. "Don't worry about him. He's a tough little guy. His pulse has stabilized and everything's normal. You just worry about taking care of yourself right now, miss."

Danny came and hugged Sawyer gently. "Don't scare me like that again, Sawyer."

Sawyer placed her paw on Danny's cheek and wiped away a tear before kissing him lightly.

They rode the rest of the way to the hospital hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Rays of sunlight seeped in through the cracks in the blinds over the windows of the small hospital room while Sawyer slept peacefully. Danny sat on a stool nearby. _If I had a nickel for every girl as amazing as Sawyer, I'd have five cents. _

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. One of the nurses entered. "Sir? Visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Five more minutes with her, please miss?"

The nurse smiled. "I'll give you ten, honey. I can tell, you two were made for each other. She needs you more than anything we can give her right now."

"Thanks, miss. Thanks a lot!"

"Don't mention it. Let us know if she wakes up."

With that, the nurse left, closing the door quietly on her way out.

* * *

_Sawyer felt the air fly by almost as fast as her feet were moving. Suddenly, she felt her feet were moving ON air. She glanced down and saw the world beneath her, sinking far away from sight. Finally, the Earth itself had completely disappeared, and it was now only her and Danny, flying as they danced through the stars, dancing to the music of the celestial night. _

* * *

Sawyer groggily opened her eyes. Out of the corner of her vision she saw Danny. Slowly she became aware that he was holding her hand. "Danny?"

Danny's ears perked up, and he placed his other hand on top of Sawyers. "Hey, beautiful. How you feeling?"

Sawyer leaned back on the pillow. "Oh, I've felt a lot better. But there's been worse."

It was then that she noticed the little red box sitting on the table next to her. "Danny? Is that...?"

Danny grinned widely. "That little thing? It's funny, I was going to give it to you at dinner. Everyone would have been there, I invited Cranston and Fanny, Tillie, TW, Wooly... then you gave us your little scare. I guess now's as good a time as any to give it to you." He reached over and picked up the box, then turned to Sawyer. "Sawyer... will you marry me?" and as he spoke he opened the box slowly, finally opening it to show the diamond ring on the inside.

Tears welled up in Sawyer's eyes. "I thought you'd never ask you crazy cat."

"Is that a yes I hear?"

"Most definitely" and she kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"Well, you're certainly looking a lot better." Danny jumped as he realized the nurse had entered. Sawyer jumped too... as far as one could laying on a hospital bed. The nurse smiled, "Sorry, hon, but I'm gonna have to kick you out for real this time. The doctor needs to run some tests."

Danny glanced at Sawyer, "You gonna be okay?"

Sawyer smiled up at Danny, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here. You've probably got something you need to be doing. Go get 'em tiger."

"Why do I get the feeling you copied that from somewhere?"

Danny leaned down and kissed Sawyer gently on the cheek. As he pulled back, he heard Sawyer whisper, "I love you, Danny."

Danny's head paused before he whispered back, "Love you too, Sawyer."


	5. Chapter 5

Raindrops smacked down heavily on the pavement. Danny stood under the hospital arch, waiting for a taxi. _Now it's official. We really need a car. _

After a couple long minutes of waiting patiently, Danny began to tap his foot. That tapping turned into dancing within a minute. As Danny danced around under the rain, he began to sing, "I'm singin in the rain, oh yeah, just siingin in the rain! What a glorious feeeelin I'm haaapy again! I'm laaauughin at clouds..."

_**KRA-KOOM!**_

"But maybe I'm not laughing at thunder and lightning. Not bad lyrics, though. Better remember those for later. Well, I guess it'll be safer indoors." and Danny trumped back into the hospital.

* * *

The receptionist stared down her nose at Danny. "My word! What a beastly looking animal. Oh, do go away. I'm much to busy and you're dripping all over the carpet."

Danny glanced around, "But ma'am, this is a hospital. It's all tile!"

"Hmph! You're still dripping."

"Well we can't have that!" a voice boomed from across the reception area.

The receptionist sat up straight and replied in the sweetest voice possible, "No, I suppose not. What would you suggest doctor?"

A large, but not overly so man walked in. He had an air of command about him, and carried himself so. His face was short and round, but friendly looking. His head was completely bald, except for a gray patch that ran from temple to temple. He walked over to Danny. His voice was deep and warm, "Here's a towel for you, lad! Hoho, you definitely look like you need it. In fact, I'd almost say you look like you went out and danced around in the rain for a bit, hoho!"

Danny stuttered back, "Well, yes sir!"

The man's face showed no surprise. "Oh ho! You must be Danny! I'm Doctor Carnus. Sawyer talks about you a lot, you know."

"S-she does?"

Doctor Carnus laughed, and it echoed through the halls. The receptionist coughed rather loudly at this. "Oh, terribly sorry, Flora. I'll keep my good feelings to myself." She merely resumed writing.

The doctor turned back to Danny. "Pessimistic old bat. Fast writer though, and great penmanship. Good to have her around if you need things filed. Anyways, yes, Sawyer talks about you often. Most of our discussions have been about you, actually."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. You're a lucky dog, you are, to have caught one as amazing as her."

"Um, actually I'm a cat, sir."

"Hoho, just a figure of speech, my boy. I must say though, she's been recovering so much quicker than we thought. She's always full of energy, and so cheerful. You and her go together perfectly."

Danny sighed and shrugged. "I just wish there was more I could do for her."

"You've lifted her spirits by visiting her every day. It may not always show, but it does a lot for a person to be with the one they love during hard times. Why don't you sleep here tonight? I'm sure Flora can find you a room, and there's breakfast in the mornings. It doesn't taste that bad."

Danny's face brightened. "Would that be okay? I don't want to intrude..."

Doctor Carnus laughed again and gave Danny a large pat on the back. "Oh, don't you worry. Besides, you're helping us in a way. You'll be here for Sawyer in the morning, and we save you cab fare. Not a bad deal altogether."

"You got yourself a deal Doc!"

The doctor's face dimmed slightly for a second. Hushed, he whispered, "It's been a long time since anyone called me Doc..."

Quickly, his face brightened again. "But no matter. Flora, would you be a dear and show our guest to his sleeping quarters?"

Flora replied sweetly through her teeth, "Right away Doctor Carnus!"

As the doctor left, Flora turned rapidly to Danny. "Don't think that just because the doctor is on your side you've won, CAT! AHEM! This way please. And here, use this to dry off," and she tossed Danny a small towel. Danny shrugged. _Not the nicest lady ever, but I've seen worse. _And he began to dry himself as he followed Flora deeper into the hospital's halls.


End file.
